Forbidden Passion
by Hai-yi MacLoud
Summary: well this is the revised version of 'pan and trunks 1st kiss', and I hope I've got rid of all my mistakes. This is chapter one of many 2 come (I hope!!)


Right, this is the edited version

Right, this is the edited version. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the original informing me of my mistakes and cock-ups. I am sorry that I know so little, but as I stress, England is extremely behind in the sagas. I had heard of DBGT, but that was about the extent of my knowledge!! Anyway, I try my best!

The changed ages:

Pan – 15

Goten – 28

Trunks – 29

Bra – 16 (hmm. Someone said she's 16 here and someone said she's 14. I hope this one's the right one)

As loads of ppl want a sequel, I guess this'll become a longer story. Please keep reviewing and keep telling me about my mistakes. The main way to learn is by your mistakes!!

I've changed some stuff in this to suit the fact I got Bra's age totally off, I hope no one minds.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any characters from the show etc…

Onto the story…

THE BEGINNING.

Son Pan climbed out of the car and smoothed out her long velvet dress. She was with her parents, who were also in formal dress, and they were coming to a large party thrown by Capsule Corps. to celebrate a successful deal by the president of the corporation, Bulma Briefs. Bulma had invited all types of people, and being friends of the family, Son Gohan and his family had been invited. 

When she entered the building, Pan could see so many famous faces, she was stunned. The dancing began immediately after a few long speeches that Pan found boring, and to her complete surprise she was asked to dance by nearly every male in the room! After about an hour of dancing endlessly, Pan retired to rest and eat some food off a small plate. Despite the faces, the party was informal as regards to food: there were no banquet tables or anything fancy like that. Pan took a seat in the corner of the room where she could watch what was going on but not get too involved. She could see her parents talking and laughing with Bulma, and Pan wondered where Vegeta was. Surely he should be attending his wife at an occasion like this.

"Hi Pan." Pan looked up to see Bra standing by her, clutching a cocktail and a plate of food of her own. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Pan replied.

"I saw you dancing with all those famous actors! It's great! I see some of them at our house and all, but it's still really cool."

"How's it with you and the boy from the tae kwon do class?"

"Oh, absolutely peachy!" Bra said, grinning. "He has such a fab body!"

"I won't ask."

"I won't tell. It's between me, him and possibly those nosy birds looking in through the window." Pan laughed. "Ooh, here he is!! He said he'd be here, but I didn't believe him. I hafta go, otherwise he'll feel rejected. Sayanora!"

"Sayanora," Pan said, watching Bra go and flirt with the male. Pan had never actually met him, but couldn't be bothered to get up and introduce herself. She sat for a while, catching a glimpse of Vegeta, wearing a scowl on his handsome face. It struck Pan that she hadn't seen Trunks anywhere. It had been a while since she'd seen Trunks, what with the age difference between them, but she would have thought he would make an appearance at the party, seeing as Vegeta had had to.

Near ten o'clock, Pan took a break and ran for the toilet. It was in a separate building and she had to walk across a large dark courtyard to get there (this isn't at the Briefs mansion). As she exited the building with the toilets in, she sensed movement nearby. She looked around, but it was dark and she couldn't see a thing. A normal girl might have stayed and waited, but she strode out into the dark. Because it was so dark, she didn't see the hunk of stone come flying out of the darkness towards her. She sensed it, but too late, and it smashed into the side of her face, stunning her and knocking her to the floor.

Through the queasy dim, she vaguely felt a rough hand on her mouth to silence any screams, and she was dragged around the back of the building. She tried to wake up, and when she did, one of them men had his hand between her legs and was fingering her.

"Heh! Leave her the fuck alone!!"

A ki blast caught the man fingering Pan by surprise, and sent him flying about twenty yards. The second man didn't need a cue. He went running after his friend, and they disappeared from view, leaving Pan sitting on the ground, sobbing. Being part Saiyan didn't stop her from being distressed by such things. She looked up, to see Trunks looking down at her.

"Pan! I didn't realise it was you."

"Thanks," Pan managed to say, before sobbing more. Trunks held her for about fifteen minutes, not quite sure what he should do in a situation like this. Give him a fight any day! When Pan's sobs finally began to subside, he helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Actually, that's a lame question. Will you be okay?"

"I should be," Pan said, wiping her cheeks with a sleeve whilst still holding on to Trunks. "Thanks. Thanks so much."

"They were jerks. I recognised them. It wasn't fair of them to pick on you like that."

"Mmm."

"Don't worry, I'll break their fingers and dicks at work tomorrow. They won't even think of attempting something like that, not for a long time." Pan managed a small laugh. "Do you want to come home? I can tell your parents that you're tired and want to go home, and I'll take you."

"I can fly."

"I know. But do you wanna go alone?"

"Not really," Pan admitted.

"I thought so. You go wait in the toilets and I'll tell your parents."

"Okay." Pan did as he said, and five minutes later Trunks returned with a cocktail, and forced Pan to drink it. It must have been high in alcohol, because she felt warm and relaxed after finishing it. 

"You have keys to your house?"

"Yeh."

"You feel like flying, or do you want me to fly you?"

"I'll fly myself."

The two flew at a leisurely pace, the cool breeze whipping at their hair but not freezing them. 

"I could have fought them off," Pan said desolately. "I could've. But they caught me by surprise."

"I know. I could see that you were ready to fight. I felt your ki rising. It didn't click that it was you. The dark, I guess."

"Yeh."

They landed at Gohan's house on Mt. Pauzou (dunno if that's the correct spelling), and Pan smoothed out her hair slightly. She unlocked the door, and turned to say one last goodbye to Trunks when she found his lips on hers. She responded, and they stood a while, kissing so tenderly that Pan felt like she was floating. When they broke apart she felt regret.

"You want to come in?" she offered lamely. Trunks knew that he should have said no, but he came in anyway, and took Pan's offer for a drink. They stood in the kitchen, Trunks standing by the sink and Pan by the fridge, saying nothing for a while, awkward.

"You're going to be okay, aren't you?" Trunks said finally.

"Yeh. I'm glad you came. I mean, I know I could've whipped them, but what if couldn't? I might not be a virgin right now!"

They both stood in shocked silence. Pan shocked that she had said that last part out loud, and Trunks shocked that he had even thought of doing anything with someone so young and sexually innocent.

"Good thing I came along," he managed to say. Pan walked over to the sink to rinse her cup, and when she was done, she turned back, and back into another tender kiss. When they were done, Pan rested her head on Trunks' shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. Trunks held her, wondering if it was ill to have feelings for someone so much younger. He hoped not. He'd never felt for anyone as strongly as he was feeling for Pan. "I'd better go," he said. "I'll… see you soon."

"Mmm," Pan murmured. "See you too."

…I'm thinking of turning this into an action/adventure thing as well as romance, because frankly I'm better at action things rather than romance. As I dunno the GT storyline, I'll make it up. Gokou is dead or something, I think?? Email me at [Chibi@freedomfighter.co.uk][1] or [vegetagirl13@hotmail.com][2] to tell me if you do know. Better tell me this soon, or it'll be a while before the sequel!!! 

   [1]: mailto:Chibi@freedomfighter.co.uk
   [2]: mailto:vegetagirl13@hotmail.com



End file.
